Beholder Maveric Universe
 The aliens' spaceship is perhaps the most original design of the series. Apparently lacking rocket motors or other conventional means of propulsion it looks truly non-human. Perhaps that's why it was not reused in the series as so many other props and models were. The Beholders as they are called are a strange,fictional alien race within the so called Maveric Universe,who hide,behind long robes and live in their Beholders us star ships,set apart other species.About the same size as humans, humanoid in shape-their hairless heads are somewhat large and feature several prominent telepathic cables,extending from their skulls,like the Medusans. Infact,they are a specific cast system-a sort of temporal wizard/observer society,within the Medusan civilation.Beholders,the Watcher Warrior Class,often conseil their true facial features,behing a huge Sensory Array Helmet,with face plate that resembles a huge,single eye.The eye like faceplate,gave rise the intertemporal legend of the Beholders,being a huge,head with single Cypedean Eye.They have greyish skin,that facial features a bit gaunt and skull,like very old humanoid. They are immune to the Rhandarian Nerve Pinch-a form of Rhandarian Martial Arts.Those encountered to date wore long robes made of a metallic fabric and carried only a single observed piece of equipment: their energy transfer device. Each Beholderss energy transfer device responded to its owner's thoughts, and no others. The devices could be altered to another thought pattern only with difficulty. Doing so required a working knowledge of the desired thought pattern and a good deal of time. Once attuned, it could alter the environment around the user, transfer the user or others from point to point in the manner of a transportor, inflict or heal injuries, repel individuals, alter the rate at which time progresses, and generate a type of force field that fed off the energy and emotions exerted by those contained within. Doctor Abrimm Sear was eventually able to suppress his emotions and free himself and achieve the necessary detachment. Many of the effect were preceded by a flash of light and/or accompanied by a sound. The Rhandarian Time Sorcerer theorized that the flash of light might be the device establishing a link to a remote energy source. | Image - Kt'Kn.jpg | Name - Kt'kn | Aliases - | Identity - | Affiliation - | Universe - | BaseOfOperations - | BodyType - Semi-insectoid | Avg- - -" | AvgWeight - | Eyes - None | Hair - None | Skin - Gold Exoskeleton | NumberOfLimbs - - | NumberOfFingers - - | NumberOfToes - - | SpecialAdaptations - Kt'kn posses purely psionic senses and communicate telepathically. They also have limited telekinetic powers. Kt'kn do not eat or breath, but instead absorb air and food through their body surfaces. Their claws also secrete a nerve toxin which has been shown to paralyze humans. | UnusualFeatures - Kyllrythe Khinn bodyarmor surfaces tend to be golden in color. Beholders have genius level intelligence and the powers of self-levitation and hovering, invisibility, intangibility, and the ability to reprogram computers by touch. They carries a hand-held analysis device, and a mobile rectangular portal into a small pocket dimension containing alien technology capable of analyzing, draining, and duplicating superhuman powers and of probing memories of superhuman beings; the portal absorbs most kinetic energy directed against it.He devise can also be used to torchure a captive | Origin - Milky Way | GalaxyOfOrigin - Milky Way | StarSystemOfOrigin - Tk'kn | HomePlanet - Kn'kn | PlaceOfBirth - | Creators - | First - | HistoryText - | Habitat - --- desert, --- water | Gravity - - Earth standard | Atmosphere - --- nitrogen, --- oxygen, --- sulfur | Population - -.- billion | Powers - Telepathy, telepathic senses, limited Telekinesis. Naturally secrete nerve toxins. --Powers, abilities, and equipment Beholders &action-edit&section-- edit]]-/Maveric--- Quentin Beck does not possess superhuman abilities but he is an expert designer of special effects devices and stage illusions, a master hypnotist and magician, and an amateur chemist and roboticist. He had extensive knowledge of hand-to-hand combat techniques learned as a stuntman, allowing him to engage in combat with Spider-Man despite his foe's superior physical abilities. Beholders 's suit has personal weaponry which include many devices that aid him in his many agendas. His most striking feature, his helmet, is made of a one way plexiglass material, meaning he can see out but no one can see in.-/p- The helmet also includes an air supply to protect him from his own gasses, a Sonar to navigate within his own mist cloak and a holographic projector to aid in -D illusions that can be used to fool the weak willed. His boots contain magnetic coil springs which allow him impressive leaps as well as the ability to cling to surfaces. His most distinctive and persistent trademark however is his smokescreen cloak.-/p- Beholders 's costume contains nozzles in the boots and wrists that can release a constant stream of smoke, that shields his movements as well as enhancing his mystique. He can mix various other chemicals into this smokescreen for various effects. Such chemicals include; a gas that dulls and inhibits Spider-Man's spider-sense, a gas that causes paralysis for -- minutes in those that breathe it in, a chemical abrasive that eats away Spider-Man 's webbing, hypnogens that make those around him more susceptible to his will and hallucinogens to cause vivid hallucinations in those who experience it. A combination of the hypnogens and hallucinogens along with his holographic projectors are how Beholders achieves most of his illusions. The costume sometimes also includes offensive weaponry, such as lasers or knockout gas nozzles in eye emblems on his shoulders, or electric coils within his cape to electrocute those who touch it. He also employs many different weapons, such as hand-held hypnotic aids or robotic drones, to further his aims in battle.-/p- Francis Klum is a mutant with the ability to control people's bodies to do anything he wants them to without actually controlling their minds. He is also a long-range teleporter who can teleport his body to other locations, as well as other objects to and from his present location. His costume features an electrically-charged cloak, boots with magnetic plate springs and mechanical smoke ejectors that produce a concealing mist, and gloves which emit a web-dissolving acid spray and electric bolts. He is self-educated in the use of mechanical/visual special effects and illusion. Klum has an artificial leg. It has been confirmed that Francis kept his powers after M-Day.-sup #cite_note-FNS-M-- [--]-/sup--/p- *The aliens' spaceship is perhaps the most original design of the series. Apparently lacking rocket motors or other conventional means of propulsion it looks truly non-human. Perhaps that's why it was not reused in the series as so many other props and models were.Luminous aliens capture Dr. Smith, and plan to replace their burnt-out computer with his brain. However, he bargains with them, and promises them Will's brain instead. They release Smith but with a ring around his neck as a disciplinary tool. --Other versions | Abilities - | AvgStrength - | Weaknesses - | GovernmentType - Technocracies | TechnologyLevel - Highly advanced. Interstellar ships and "teleport globes." Adept at mind control through artificial means | CulturalTraits - Kt'kn are unemotional and ruthless in pursuit of power.Often ad odds with the Alpha Rhandarians | Representatives - The Faceless One | Notes - * Kt'kn are listed as having an average - of -". However, since the only known representative is the Faceless One, who is about -' in his natural form, that may be a typo. | Trivia - | Links - * Official Handbook of the Greater Universe - the Beholders has the mental ability to control his four, electrically powered, telescoping, prehensile, titanium-steel, artificial, tentacle arms (even when they are not connected to him, he can also control them over vast distances), that are attached to a stainless-steel harness encompassing his lower torso. These arms are capable of lifting several tons, provided that at least one arm is used to support his body. The reaction time and agility of his mechanical appendages is enhanced far beyond the range attainable for normal human musculature. The arms allow the Beholders to move rapidly over any terrain and to scale vertical surfaces and ceilings. He has developed his concentration and control to the point that he can engage a single opponent, like Spider-Man, or multiple opponents with the arms while performing a completely separate, more delicate task, such as stirring coffee or constructing a machine. the Beholders has also employed an armored body suit enabling him to breathe underwater and designed to withstand extreme water pressure. ---Harnesses--- the Beholders has possessed different harnesses during his career: the original titanium harness, a more powerful adamantium harness, and the current harness, with tentacles bearing an oc-us-like motif,with three metal claws surrounding a scarlet lighted sensor lense,used scan long distant objects.The Beholders arms and legs,used to walk and graps objects like a humanoid species,can folded up into a spider like clawing legs -up over the Beholders head or folded around the Beholders neck like an oc-uses so called neck area.The four spider arms can devided into eight siderlike tentacles.It is believed that the Beholders are a more hostile and violent version of the Mystrann spy creations,known as the Watchers or Lookers,spread all over time and space eons ago. The current harness is made of a titanium-steel-niobium alloy mixture that is dense but light weight in composition. While wearing the harness, the arms are powerful enough to allow him to walk up sheer concrete walls and move about quickly. They are also used to grab items, both small and large, and as literal weapons in terms of being swung at objects and people like clubs. The pincers at the end of each tentacle can also be used to cut and tear into the flesh of his enemies. His sheer power using these appendages was great enough to beat The adamantium harness was power.The adamantium in his tentacles made besting in combat possible, tearing the hero's armor apart with a defeat so harsh that began to doubt his abilities almost enough to resort back to alcohol The harness is also capable of holding a small jetpack allowing him to fly to places faster and able to evade more easily. the Beholders is even capable of whirling his tentacles around to deflect small projectiles like bullets. Eventually, the Beholders' harness was surgically removed, but they was still able to control it mentally, even at a distance. This power was initially the Beholders and his arms were fused together mentally, as well as physically. In fact, when the original harness was destroyed it caused the Beholders excruciating pain. The Beholders was seen sweating profusely and screaming. Later stories suggest that the Beholders possessed minor telepathic powers that gave him a direct mental link with his harness. These telepathic powers were also hinted at to have caused a brain A Beholder is an aberration comprising a -ing spheroid body with a large fanged mouth and single eye on the front and many flexible eyes-s surrounding the spherpoid head section,which are actually lighted holo cameras.The Beholder Sphere is set a- an insectoid torso,which can be folded into four metal tentacled arms. A beholder's eyes each possess a different mystical ability; the main eye projects an anti-magical cone, and the other eyes use different spell-like abilities (disintegrate objects, transmute flesh to stone, cause sleep, slow the motion of objects or beings, charm animals, charm humans, cause death, induce fear, levitate objects, and inflict serious wounds). Many variant beholder species exist, such as "observers", "spectators", "eyes of the deep", "elder orbs", "hive mothers", and "death tyrants". In addition, some rare beholders can use their eyes for non-standard spell-like abilities; these mutant beholders are often killed or exiled by their peers. Beholders wishing to cast spells like ordinary wizards relinquish the traditional use of their eyes-s, and put out their central anti-magic eye, making these beholder mages immediate outcasts. -'Society-' Beholders are extremely xenophobic, to the point of being engaged in a violent intra-species war with others of their kind who differ even slightly in appearance. They will sometimes take members of other, non-beholder races as slaves. Beholder communities in the Underdark often, when provoked, wage war on any and all nearby settlements, finding the most resistance from the drow and illithids. Beholders worship their insane, controlling goddess known as the Great Mother, though some also, or instead, follow her rebel offspring, Gzemnid, the beholder god of gases. Some beholder strains have mutated far from the basic beholder stock. These are aberrant beholders, of which there are numerous different types. These aberrants may have differing abilities and/or appearances but the unifying feature among beholders and the various aberrant beholders seems to be a simple, fleshy body with one or more grotesque eyes disintegrate objects, transmute flesh to stone, cause sleep, slow the motion of objects or beings, charm animals, charm humans, cause death, induce fear, levitate objects, and inflict serious wounds). Many variant beholder species exist, such as "observers", "spectators", "eyes of the deep", "elder orbs", "hive mothers", and "death tyrants". In addition, some rare beholders can use their eyes for non-standard spell-like abilities; these mutant beholders are often killed or exiled by their peers. Beholders wishing to cast spells like ordinary wizards relinquish the traditional use of their eyes-s, and put out their central anti-magic eye, making these beholder mages immediate outcasts. --- Society --- Beholders are extremely xenophobic. They will sometimes take members of other, non-beholder races as slaves, however they will engage in a violent intra-species war with others of their kind who differ even slightly in appearance. This intense hatred of other beholders is not universal; the most prominent exceptions are Hive Mothers, who use their powers of mind control to form hives with other beholders and beholder-kin. Beholder communities in the Underdark often, when provoked, wage war on any and all nearby settlements, finding the most resistance from the drow and illithids. Beholders worship their insane, controlling goddess known as the Great Mother, though some also, or instead, follow her rebel offspring, Gzemnid, the beholder god of gases. Some beholder strains have mutated far from the basic beholder stock. These are aberrant beholders, of which there are numerous different types. These aberrants may have differing abilities and/or appearances but the unifying feature among beholders and the various aberrant beholders seems to be a simple, fleshy body with one or more grotesque eyes. Boholder Universe Physical description A Beholder is an aberration comprising a -ing spheroid head with a large fanged mouth and single eye on the front and many flexible eyes-s situated about the head section.Below is an insectoid torso and tentacled leg section-generally contained with a Beholder Environment Suite and covered in a dark robe.. A beholder's eyes each possess a different a variety of ultra visual abilities;the main eye projects an cone, and the other eyes use different spell-like abilities-telepathically hypnotise an apponent or mesmerise him or her.project a holographic image called a Sending. -Chief Examiner (Earth-)- Chief_Examiner_(Earth-) :Chief_Examiner_(Earth-) --] --Redirected from Chief Examiner-- /Chief_Examiner Chief Examiner] Name-/Maveric- -Maveric Maveric.wikia.com/-Current_Alias Current Alias-/Maveric-Chief Examiner-Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/-Base_Of_Operations-/Maveric--Maveric --"-"-Base Of Operations-/Maveric-Scadam KhithreeStatus-Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/-Identity-/Maveric--Maveric --"-"-Identity-/Maveric-Secret Identity-Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/-Citizenship-/Maveric--Maveric --"-"-Citizenship-/Maveric-Khithreeite Scadam Khithreeite-Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/-Occupation-/Maveric--Maveric --"-"-Occupation-/Greater-Examiner, analyzer, and duplicator of the powers of various superhuman beings of Earth Characteristics-Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/-Gender-/Maveric--Maveric --"-"-Gender-/Maveric-Male-Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/---/Maveric--Maveric -/Maveric--' -"Origin-Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/-Origin-/Maveric--Maveric --"-"-Origin-/Maveric-Robot-Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/-Universe-/Maveric--Maveric --"-"-Universe-/Maveric-Earth--Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/-Place_of_Birth-/Maveric--Maveric --"-"-Place of Birth-/Maveric-Scadam Khithree-Maveric --"-http://Maveric.wikia.com/-Created_by-/Maveric--Maveric --"-"-Created by-/Maveric-Marthlo , Grue-unwald First appearanceLast appearance -'-Questprobe -#--' ([ -'View All-' |} Contents http://Maveric.wikia.com/Chief_Examiner# hide# History #[http://Maveric.wikia.com/Chief_Examiner#Powers_and_AbilitiesEdit Powers and AbilitiesEdit ##Abilities #ParaphernaliaEdit ##Equipment #LinksEdit ##Chief_Examiner #Beholders _and_Discuss Beholders and Discuss ##Chief_Examiner #Footnotes Footnotes --HistoryEdit-- On a planet in another galaxy, the leaders of a peaceful humanoid race watched in horror as the invading Black Fleet of starships destroyed world after world, moving towards the humanoids' own solar system. The leaders of the humanoid race did not know how to cope with the approaching invaders, for their race had been pacifists for centuries. Not only had the race no weaponry for defense, but its members were so dedicated to their pacifist philosophy that they found the very idea of warring against the invaders to be abhorrent. Among the leaders only Cheif Magistraite Durgan Khithree the Philosopher sought a means of fighting back against the Black Fleet. He had used the race's advanced technology to observe the superhumanly powerful beings of Earth, and wondered if somehow their powers could be turned to the service of his race. Sometime later, a helmeted, robed figure calling himself the Chief Examiner began to appear from time to time on Earth. The Chief Examiner would observe superhumanly powerful beings in action, and attempt to lure them through a strange, -ing black portal. Once inside the portal, the superhumanly powerful being would be examined and analyzed by an alien technology. The superhumanly powerful being would also temporarily lose his or her powers to some extent. The superhumanly powerful being would then emerge from the portal back upon Earth. The entire process would take no more than moments. The superhumanly powerful being soon thereafter would again reach his normal power level. However, the Chief Examiner could now duplicate that being's powers for his own uses with his technology, having analyzed and drained part of them. It is known that the Chief Examiner was sent to Earth by Cheif Magistraite Durgan Khithree. However, the Chief Examiner's identity remains unknown.-sup class-"reference" Cheif Magistraite Durgan Khithree Official_Handbook_of_the_Greater_Universe_Vol_-_-_---"-[-]-/sup- Powers and Abilities Edit-- ---Abilities--- The Chief Examiner can levitate himself, and also appear from seemingly nowhere and disappear. This latter power may be a form of invisibility rather than an indication of a self-teleportation power, since it has been observed that the Chief Examiner, when pinned by rocks at one time, could not use his disappearing power to escape. However, at other times the Chief Examiner has seemed to be intangible, except for his cloak and helmet, or able to become intangible. The Chief Examiner can also somehow reprogram computers by touching them. It is not clear whether the Chief Examiner's powers are natural or are the result of the use of advanced technology.-sup class-"reference" Cheif Magistraite Durgan KhithreeOfficial_Handbook_of_the_Greater_Universe_Vol_-_-_---"-[-]-/sup- --ParaphernaliaEdit-- ---Equipment--- The Chief Examiner carries a small device which apparently allows him to analyze the biological structure of living beings to some extent. Possibly it also allows him to monitor the more complete analyses conducted within the portal, and it may possibly also contain the energy drained from the superhumanly powerful beings who pass through the portal. The Chief Examiner is accompanied by a strange black rectangular portal which -s in the air and which he can somehow cause to follow him about, and to appear and disappear as he himself does. Possibly the portal is a gateway into a tiny pocket dimension. Beings lured within the portal are analyzed by an unknown technology, which also drains part of whatever superhuman energies they possess, so as to enable the Chief Examiner to use his technology to duplicate them. All of the being's memories are laid open to examination in the analysis process. The analysis process takes mere moments, and so a being who enters the portal from Earth will pass through it and return to Earth almost immediately. Passage through the portal significantly diminishes the momentum of the being or object moving through it. Most of the kinetic energy that may be directed against the portal will be absorbed or dissipated by the portal; thus, the portal can resist virtually any attack made against it.-sup class-"reference" Cheif Magistraite Durgan Khithree Official_Handbook_of_the_Greater_Universe_Vol_-_-_---"-[-]-/sup- --LinksEdit--